Exterminate
Exterminate is 1 of 3 daily Missions available in the game. The goal is to kill an ever growing number of rats. Each day the number of rats grows larger and will easily outnumber your troopers. The reward for winning the mission is 4 Credits. ' Current Record: ' Player Arnulf currently holds the record for exterminating 492 rats in a team exterminate - replay Player Arnulf currently holds the record for exterminating 375 rats in a single trooper exterminate - replay Analysis All rats are level 1, have 10 Life Points and do not possess any weapons or equipment. For that reason their only means of offensive is Melee, similar to any grunt's Fists, but with a few differences: * Damage measures 1~4 Life Points. * Good Aim. * Special leap attacks knock troopers down and can execute several successive blows in a row (similar to Kicking), often leading to an instant kill. These cannot be dodged. But ironically, rats cannot attack downed grunts. Neither they can reach Helicopters. Rats have 2 Skills, randomly picked from the list: * Bounce Back * Brick S***house * Commando * Dodger * Frenetic * Hyperactif * Invincible * On Point * Rush * Sprinter * Survivor * Unforgiving * Vendetta * Zigzag As you can see, rats can possess some abilities, to get which Troopers would have to reach a certain level. Thus rats are granted remarkable survivability and combat effectiveness. To combat such threat, usual tactics need to be adapted. For example, sniper rifles and rocket launchers can handle 2 waves at best, while automatic weaponry, shotguns, and explosives cause tremendous amount of friendly fire in close quarters. Surprisingly, pistols suit such battles perfectly, namely Desert Eagles, Dual Pistols, and Revolvers, serving as auxiliaries in any other battles. Close combat upgrades, such as Faceboot, Wrestler, and Knives can show good results as well. Of course, without advanced performance improving upgrades, effectiveness of most troopers is generally low. Being outnumbered, getting most Initiative is the best available option. Another great way to keep rats at bay is equipping your troopers with Paralysing Shells, those will work even in case of dodging, and will prevent rodents from closing in. It is also critical to have Comms. Officiers (reserved) and Munitionmen (1~2 per wave) in your team. Aircraft such as Helicopter are not prone to Melee, for that reason rats can't damage those at all. For sustained combat, however, the vehicle needs to be Resupplied regularly. Otherwise it will leave the battlefield. Weaknesses of rats helicopters: rats can not reach helicopters the Tank: Troopers can not be harmed in the tank Advantages the rats the Granada Flashbang does not let blind Bugs * Rats can't attack downed enemies, albeit able of knocking them down in the first place. As long as a trooper is flat on the floor he's safe from enraged rodents. Friendly fire, on the other hand... * There is a very slight chance that if the last Trooper has both been patched up by a http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57525/minitroopers/images/1/16/Btl_Troopers.gif Doctor and killed the last rat, there is a chance that the larger texts will declare victory while the smaller text depicts, "The battle has ended in failure!" Gallery back_Exterminate.png|Battle Screen background. attic.jpg|Full mission artwork. rats.jpg Category:Headquarters Category:War Economy Category:Mission